The Heroes Carry and Help Maria
(Hours later when the tsunami is over) (The heroes walk when they touch the bottom hours ago) (They reach the high ground) Pooh: Uh, Lucas, I seem to have some small problems. (Lucas looks at her wounded leg and gasps) Lucas: Mom? (María turns) (Lucas pants) Maria: What? Lucas: You're bleeding, Mom. Maria: Oh, God. (Lucas shivers when he trembles and Maria ties her shirt) Maria: It's okay. Yogi: We can't see you like this, because your leg is bleeding. Maria: It's okay, it's okay. Lucas: Sorry. I just...Sorry. Maria: You go first. (Lucas goes first and leads on while Maria and the heroes follow him) (They stop) Pooh: What do you suppose happened here? Mr. Peabody: It looks like the things have been flooded. They are broken into the pieces. Perdita: And the buildings too. (They continue walking and then stop again) Lucas: That tree there, the big one. Do you think we can climb it? Pooh: Well, I like to climb the trees back in Hundred Acre Wood. (Minutes later, Maria ties her leg filled with the wet cloth as a bandage) (Lucas turns when he hears a sound) Pooh: Are you quite all right, Maria? (Maria inhales and exhales) Maria: Okay, let's go. (Minuets later) (Lucas carries his mom, because her leg still bleeds) (The heroes hear the cry) Moley: Wait. Did you hear that? Lucas: Moley, there's nothing we can do. Maria: Wait... Lucas: We are almost there. We have to get to safety. Mr. Peabody: No, we have to help that boy. Lucas: Mr. Peabody, if another wave catches us down here, we will die. We have to climb that tree right now. Come on. (Lucas grabs his mom's hand) Maria: Where are you? Lucas: Mom, look at me! We need help! We cannot risk it. We can't risk it, Mom. Come on. Maria: Listen...What if that boy was Simon or Thomas? Moley: She's right. What if they needed help? Maria: You'd want someone to help them, wouldn't you? Lucas: Simon and Thomas are dead! Mr. Peabody: That's not true! Pooh: Your brothers may be survived...somewhere. Jiminy: Pooh is right. We need the boy's help..as I helped Pinocchio. (Lucas thinks that they are right) Maria: Even if it's the last thing we do. Yogi: We will climb the tree later, Lucas. Now let's go and find the boy. (Minute later) Lucas: Where are you? Mr. Peabody: It is all right, boy! We are coming to save you. Lucas: Look there, guys! I see him! (They walk to the boy) Lucas: Are you okay? Maria: Yeah, he's okay. He's okay. (The boy cries) (The heroes clear away the leaves) Lucas: What's your name? I'm Lucas. And this is my mom, Maria. And these are my friends, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Mr. Mole, Perdita, Yogi Bear, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Danny, Mr. Peabody, Jiminy Cricket, Princess Paw, Stitch and Brer Rabbit. What's your name? Boy: Daniel. Lucas: Okay, Daniel. Okay, come on. You're gonna be okay. We're gonna get you out. Okay? Maria: Lift him up. Lucas: It's all right. Maria: It's okay. It's okay. It's all right. Are you okay? (Minutes later, the heroes walk to the tree) (Lucas spots on the soda can that is still fill with soda, takes it and puts it in his pocket) (Minutes later after they climb the tree) Lucas: Okay. Are you okay? Mr. Peabody: Maria, you don't look so good. Lucas: It's okay, it's okay! Don't worry. Everything's okay. Okay? You stay here. I'll be back. Okay? Yogi: (to Pooh and friends) Watch the kid, I'll be right back. Lucas: Mom, coming down. Just give me a second. Maria: No, I can do it. Lucas: No, Mom, I'm coming down. Maria: I can do it, Lucas! Just stay there. Please. (Maria tries to jump and climb up the tree but slips) Lucas: Mom? Mom... Mr. Peabody: Maria, you need help and he is coming down, okay. Lucas: (climbing down) Okay... (Lucas and Yogi land on the ground) Yogi: I will lift you up, Mr. Peabody. Mr. Peabody: Okay. (Yogi lifts Mr. Peabody and he climbs up the tree) Yogi: You're next, Maria. (Lucas and Yogi lift Maria up before she begins to climb, held onto the tree and her feet on Lucas's shoulder) (She begins to climb again) (Lucas and Yogi climb back up) Lucas: Okay... Mr. Peabody: Hold onto my paw. Ah! You needn't put your fingers in my eyes nor on my glasses either! (They pant) Maria: Thank you. Thank you. (Hours later) (Lucas gives his mom a drink and she drinks it) (Then she gives a boy the drink too and he drinks it) (He handles the drink back to her before she gives the drink back to Lucas) (The boy pats her head) (Maria holds his hand with her hand) (A day later) (The land is half-filled with water) (Lucas, Maria, the boy and the heroes hang out on the tree) (Maria wakes up) Maria: Did you hear that? (Lucas sees two men) Lucas: Guys, look! Look, they coming for us! Hey! Over here! Hey! Maria: Climb down, Lucas. (Minutes later) (The man and the heroes carry Maria) Maria: Lucas... (Man sings in Thai) (Maria screams in pain) Maria: Lucas! Please... (Maria screams in pain) Maria: No, no, no! God, please! No... (Man speaks in Thai and then sings) (Hours later when they arrive with a few people) (A woman gives Maria a water) Maria: Lucas? Guys? Hunter: Maria, we're here. (Another woman gives a woman a basket filled with clothes) (She puts a shirt on Maria) Maria: Thank you so much. Thank you. (A woman speaks in Thai) Maria: Thank you. Thank you...Thank you. Thank you so much. (Maria sobs) Maria: My boys...I cannot see them, my boys...My boys. (The man comes out with another man with the door as the carrier) (He placed the door on the ground) (The men carry Maria and put her on the door) Maria: Don't let them take me anywhere without you. Lucas: Don't worry, Mom. We're not gonna leave you alone. I promise. (The men put her on the truck, speaking Thai) Maria: Where's Daniel. Daniel? Daniel. Lucas, where's Daniel? Lucas: I don't know. Maria: Daniel... (The truck drives on the road and the man speaks in Thai) (Hours later, the men and the heroes arrive at the hospital) (The men carries Maria out of the truck and to the hospital) (Lucas and the heroes stop and watch the news of what happened yesterday) Pooh: I wish I could tell Christopher Robin what happened. Ash: I wish so, too. Hunter: Let's get back to his mom, guys. (Lucas and the heroes walk through the hospital hallway) (The man, who helped Maria, speaks in Thai) Lucas: Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. (Lucas and the heroes walk to his mom) Lucas: Mom. (Lucas closes the door) Maria: Lucas. (exhales) It's so cold in here. Lucas: It's not cold, Mom. Tigger: Lucas boy is right. We are here for you. (Maria shivers in cold) Lucas: Don't move. Mom? Mom, what's wrong? Maria: I need some antibiotics. Look in the cupboard. (Lucas does as he is told) (He search for the antibiotics) Maria: Oh, God. Lucas: I can't read the labels. They're all in Thai. Hunter: Well, I can. I read the phrasebook. Maria: Hunter is right. There's got to be some English. Look...Look on the sides. Look carefully, Lucas. (The door opens) Maria: Thank God. Please. See that boy? And our heroes? I'm all they've got in the world. Do you understand? I'm a doctor, too. I've got a lot of bleeding. You've got to stop it, please. I need some antibiotics. Please help. (The doctor speaks in Thai) (The doctors gives Maria the antibiotics and pours it on her leg) (Maria groans) Doctor: Are you okay? Maria: I lost my husband and two children. If anything happens to me... (The doctor cut Maria's old shirt and the other puts the bandage around her)